The present invention relates to a device for watering purposes and comprising a water-collecting housing or container that extends along the intended desired area to be watered and is arranged to be received in the ground.
During the last 40-50 years, we have, in the Western World, improved arable lands and lands by draining off, in order to increase, simplify processing and to increase the productivity of the lands. Enormous surfaces have been underdrained in order to be able to sow earlier, and large surfaces that have had a swamping-tendency have come into use thanks to underdrainage. But this has not only been beneficial. Afterwards, we can see resulting effects such as environmental influence on animal species and too quick dewatering of the rain that falls, with lowered groundwater levels as a consequence. However, the fundamental idea in the Western World has been to create large efficient production surfaces for cereals, production of vegetables, fruit and berries as well as also forest areas having better conditions.
The plastics industry, which has had the drain hose as main product, has had great success. There is a well-developed machine equipment for laying drain hoses, even if the market now begins to become saturated. Enormous surfaces are today dewatered efficiently.
However, globally seen, we are facing an enormous deficiency of water as regards fresh water. The food production in the world takes, to a great extent, place in highly industrialized agricultural countries using efficient implements and relatively good supply of rainfall or conducted water. All curves, however, indicate an immediate food scarcity in the world.
Sprinklers above ground provide very low investment costs but involves extremely high water consumption and a very great loss of water compared to the result of produced crops. In addition, they require high-pressure water of uniform pressure.
Pressurized drip hoses/moisture hoses require relatively low investment costs. Certain types can be placed under ground with direct moistening at the root zone. However, the disadvantage of these solutions is that they require very clean water and water under a constant pressure. But above all, these facilities do not at all resist any damage in the form of bite damage or other sabotage. Well-developed technology is a requirement in order for these to work.
MPS watering system, see, for instance, EP 382 816 B1, is a similar system, but which unfortunately is too complicated to lay. It is too expensive to use on larger surfaces and it requires a very great effort upon laying. Neither can it be laid in sloping systems. Thus, by this known solution provided with a single wall, it is not possible to provide a watering system having double-sided capability of water-raising by applying a wall for maximum utilization in leaning placement in any direction.